


Guardians Of The Sky

by Goukyou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost everything runs on magic, Alphys is also a blacksmith, Basically regular Sans, Black Magic users, But he can be serious too, But it's deserted, Captain Sans, Female Frisk, Fighting, First Mate Undyne, Fluff, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is an engineer/blacksmith, He still loves puns, I'll call it Skytale, I'm bad at AU names, Is this an actual AU?, Kind of like Treasure Planet, King Asgore, Magic, Male Chara, Multi, Normal Undyne, Regular Magic Users, Sans is a pirate, Sans is lighthearted, Shy Alphys, Sky Ships, Steampunk, The crew members can act like twelve year-olds, There is an Earth below, Toriel is a common village woman, black magic, floating islands, guns and swords, or is she?, skytale - Freeform, traitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goukyou/pseuds/Goukyou
Summary: Sans is the most famous sky pirate out there. Though, he's not the type of pirate you would expect. Yes, he robs, raids, and has an undoubtably shaky relationship with the king and the Royal Sky Guard, but he also protects the islands from the one thing everyone fears most: Black magic.Magic has been around for centuries, and it's what keeps the sky ships running, and the islands from crashing down onto the now desolate and barren earth.It can't be destroyed by anything.That is, anything except for black magic, and the beings who wield it.But so far, Sans has managed to keep it out.Suddenly, everything starts to fall apart. Sans' girlfriend, Frisk, the master Blacksmith, has been kidnapped, along with many other blacksmiths from many different islands.Without them, magic begins to dwindle, and the entire sky world is in danger.It's now up to a crew of pirates, a banished prisoner, and the captain of the Sky Guard himself to set things back to normal.Will Sans be able to rescue the love of his life, and the world he fought so hard to protect?Or will he be forced to choose just one?





	1. The Beginning

_Long ago, many years after the war between humans and monsters, the Earth became too toxic to live in. So, humans and monsters banded together to create a brand new world far away, high in the sky. Hundreds of large chunks of the earth were heaved into the sky to create islands. The magic has kept the islands upheld for almost a century now. Nothing can break the magic spell that keeps the islands up, except for Black magic._

_Black magic became popular with humans and monsters that didn't agree with the idea of wasting precious energy creating a new world, when they could use dark magic to make an_ _entire universe.  
_ _But the king refused, creating a decree that no one was to use black magic under any circumstances, as it was too dangerous to be used and could easily cause corruption. This started a small war, which was easily won by the king's Royal Guard, which was later renamed the 'Royal Sky Guard.'_

_The evil humans and monsters were declared traitors, and were either taken prisoner, or banished back to the earth below. The king then casted a spell that surrounded the entire sky world, and could protect it from almost anything. Sadly, the king died while doing so, the strain being too much for his body._

_But to this day, the spell remains. And the borders of the sky world are constantly protected by the Sky Guard, keeping the good in and the bad out. The boundaries are extremely large, and enclose every single island, and reach very high up as well. Transportation at first was a problem, because bridges were quite obviously a nuisance and impractical. They could reach up to forty miles long. So, some of the best engineers became what we know today as 'blacksmiths.' They created the_ _sky ships, and are the only ones who can use magic to keep everything running. Without them, the islands would have collapsed long ago._

_Sky ships are now used quite frequently, and vary in different sizes, the average being about as long as a normal sailboat. They are very much like the cars that humans and monsters used to use back when the Earth was still alive._

_Now, every year, the main Island, Ogygia, holds a grand celebration for the ancestors that brought us here, for the Royal Guard that keeps us safe, and for the blacksmiths and engineers that keep us safe. Well done everyone!_

 

Sans snorted as he read the last sentence. 

"a whole history of the sky world, and nothing about pirates? pirates do more work protecting it than the royal guard does!" He grumbled.

Frisk giggled. "Oh cheer up, you know very well why they can't go mentioning you."

Sans laughed. "because they want the RSG to take all the credit? i mean, if pirates were in the article, it'd be a whole lot better."

Frisk glared at him, and took the pamphlet back. "Oh, so the very blacksmiths like me who keep these islands up and who made YOUR ship are not good enough?"

Sans opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Frisk glared at him. "I thought so."

She then busied herself with cleaning a magic rotor for a new sky ship design.

Sans tried to apologize, but she refused to listen.

"oh come on, you know i'm only joking..." He protested, but she refused to meet his eye.  
"i meant the royal sky guard! not you and the other blacksmiths!"

Frisk tossed her head, and turned away from him.

Sans groaned. Then, an idea popped into his head.

"knock knock." 

Silence.

"dollface, you're supposed to say, 'who's there?'"

He knew how much she hated the nickname, so after a second, she responded.

"Fine. Who's there?" Her tone was icy.

"canoe."

"Canoe who?"

Sans clasped his skeletal hands together and tried to make a puppy dog face at her.

"Canoe please forgive me? I'm really sorry."

He saw her hardened expression falter. He continued to stare at her hopefully, and saw that the effect was working. Finally, she gave up, grabbing his blue coat and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ugh, who can say no to that face?"

She sighed in annoyance, but Sans could tell that she was hiding a laugh.

Frisk wiped off dust from her apron, and took it off, hanging it on the wall. Her outfit was similar to most of the blacksmiths. A sleeveless tight leather vest with string tying it up, and underneath, a white shirt with puffed up sleeves. While the male blacksmiths wore pants, the females wore brown skirts with black over the knee socks. But the main difference was the yellow star on her right breast pocket, which signified her role as master blacksmith.

Sans smiled and took her hand. "you're really beautiful, you know?"

She swatted his hand away, smiling. "Flattery ain't gonna fool me mister. You're still in the doghouse hun."

Sans laughed, and shrugged. "then throw me a bone, won't ya?" Frisk groaned, and banged her head on the counter.   
"God Sans, you're hilarious, and I hate it."

He chuckled. "i know. and when do you think the new sail is gonna be done? the crew's really excited about it."

Frisk ducked under the counter and resurfaced with a huge rolled up piece of cloth.

"Here you are. And don't worry, Toriel did a good job with the pattern."  
Sans jumped in excitement.

"finally! undyne was gettin' restless, and i was too. we haven't sailed for a week. i feel like it's been forever."

Frisk suddenly seemed to realize something. "Yeah, and I just remembered, and this week was the first time I've seen you since last time you went out." She put a finger on the side of her chin, and glanced up at the sky in a mock thinking pose. "Oh geez, how long have you been gone? Seven months? Yeah, I think so. And when did you promise to be back?"

Sans began to sweat. He had been trying to avoid this conversation ever since he got back, attempting to keep Frisk distracted with other things.

Frisk leaned over the counter and grabbed the collar of his coat, jerking him forwards until his face was almost touching hers.

 **"Five months ago."**  

Her face was dark, her eyes narrowed and teeth gritted. Sans laughed nervously, avoiding her piercing glare.

"well, ya see, we ran into some turbulence, and had to make a pit stop, then we got an alert from Thipsi..."

Frisk tightened her grip, and Sans knew she could tell that he was lying.

"ok fine! you caught me!" He cried, not wanting to have his skull bashed in. "the crew mates were begging to stop at Lyndon for a while, and we m-may have spent a few extra w-weeks there?" His voice grew faint.

Frisk let him go, and Sans fell backwards. Even though he was quite a bit taller than her, she still could easily throw him if she wanted to.

She crossed her arms, and gave him a death stare.

"the croissants were really good though, so that's why-"

"Are you serious?" She yelled. Sans winced. "I was worried half to death over you! I was just imagining everything that could have happened, and how maybe it would have been my fault because I didn't build the ship right, or how maybe the rudder was too old and had broken leaving you to crash, or how you could be dead right now! Sometimes, I want to think that you care, but do you really?"

She made a strange animal-like sound and turned her back to him.

Sans stared, open mouthed.

Had he really been that insensitive?  
Of course he had.  
And now she was pissed at him again.

"oh god frisk, i'm so sorry." He murmured, and rubbed his skull uncomfortably.

She turned around,  eyes still cold.

"The shop is now closed," she spat, and with a tug of a rope, a large metal sliding door came crashing down, separating them.

"why are you so uptight?" He groaned. "really, i at least could have gotten a quick slap."

Frisk opened the metal sliding door a bit. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because a certain skeleton completely forgot about our one year anniversary AND my birthday AND promised to take me to the festival. But what ended up happening? He left and didn't come back. I can't believe I just now noticed."

Sans frowned at her. "hey, i've been keeping you safe by going out. don't you realize?"

Frisk just glared at him.

"I'd rather be with you than be safe."

"but what about all of those other people! they all rely on me to keep them safe!"

Frisk snorted. "They don't rely on you, they rely on the Royal Guard, can't you see that?"

Sans glared at her, angry now. "it's really cute when you talk about things you don't understand."

Frisk stared at him. "Oh, so that's all I am to you. Some cute little side chick that you can throw out whenever you want?"

He groaned, and pulled on the goggles at the top of his head in frustration.

"no! jesus, if you would just listen for once, you might actually get some information into that pretty little head of yours! sometimes i think that you just have the looks and not the brains-"

Frisk stared at him, shocked. Sans immediately wished he hadn't said that. He hadn't meant it at all, it just slipped out of his mouth.

"Well," she spoke with conviction, but Sans could hear the tremble in her voice. "I would slap you right now, but sh*t stains."

He couldn't help it. The insult was on his tongue and out of his mouth before he could react.

"jeez, you should eat some of your makeup so you can be pretty on the inside too."

Frisk burst into tears, and slammed the iron sliding door shut, nearly crushing his fingers.

Sans felt his SOUL break a little.

Frisk, the most beautiful, kind, and intelligent girl in the entire universe had chosen him, a ragtag pirate who only at first had cared about his ship. She had wanted him, when she could have easily taken any other monster or human.

She had given him her love, her affection and time.

And what did he give in return?

Nothing but hate and disregard. Maybe the other times with her hadn't been as bad.

But instead of playing the caring boyfriend role, he was reckless, rude, and took everything for granted. Including her.

And just  _now_ he was realizing that?

"i'm such an idiot," he muttered placing a hand on his forehead.

"Who's an idiot?" Asked a voice from behind him, and Sans jumped.

He whirled around to see Undyne, his right hand man- WOMAN, standing behind him, one hand on her hip. Her black tunic and white shirt was rather similar to Frisk's.

"What's up bonehead?" She asked, staring down at him. The fish lady was at least two and a half heads taller than he was.

Sans sighed, rubbing his eye socket. "nothing," he murmured, looking down at the ground. Undyne snorted.

"You certainly don't look alright. Don't bother hiding it from me, by the way."

So Sans recapped what had happened. Undyne nodded a couple of times, and by the time Sans was finished, he wiped his right eye. It was starting to swell with magic.

"Whoa, whoa. Are you about to... Cry?" Undyne asked with a disbelieving look.

Sans shook his head quickly, and straightened his posture. "no."

Undyne thought for a bit, then seemed to come to a conclusion.  
"Do I think that you were in general a bad boyfriend to her? No. But was leaving her for seven months, then _insulting her_  a good decision? Hell no. I can't believe you would do something like that."

Sans glared at her.

"insults, yeah, but you were the one screaming at me to take a right turn so we could get to Lyndon faster."

Undyne grinned apologetically. "Heh, uh yeah."

Her face became serious again. "But really, you need to go make it up to her right now." She thumped him on the back, making Sans yelp.

"BE A MAN!" She yelled, then grabbed a nearby wheelbarrow and raised it high over her head and broke it, it's contents spilling everywhere. "NGAAHHHH!" She screamed.

Sans just stared at her, waiting for her to calm down.

She stopped yelling, then regained her composure.

"What I'm trying to say," she continued, "is that you're probably only going to meet a gal like her once in your life. So, love her to infinity and hope that she loves you back."

Sans sighed, then gave Undyne a small smile.

"thanks Undyne. you're the best."

Undyne smiled, and slapped him on the back again, ignoring his grunt of pain. "I know I am. And I'll always be here for you Sans. Except if it involves heat. Then you're on your own."

Sans laughed. "ok, it's a deal."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk heard the door open behind her, casting light into the dark room. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Please go away," she murmured, her voice cracking. She knew how pathetic she sounded, but she could care less.

But Sans didn't.

She knew that he was standing right behind her, probably ready to break things off.

What would she do then?

She had always been rather dramatic, overreacting to the slightest thing. And now, she was being selfish, telling him what he should and shouldn't do, even insulting him.

She was such an awful person.

Yes, he had also insulted her, but she was the one who had overreacted, spat something back. Sans was the best guy ever, but he did have a temper.

She waited for the words, the words she dreaded to hear, the words that were spoken in her nightmares.

_"It's over."_

_"I just don't feel the same way anymore."_

_"You're just not what I was looking for."_

_"I thought you were better than this."_

She waited for it, bracing herself.

But instead, what came was a pair of skeletal arms wrapping around her.

She wanted to pull away, or yell at him, but she couldn't.

She just couldn't.

Instead, she focused on trying not to cry. She couldn't be weak. He already probably thought she was though.

But after a minute, she couldn't help the tears that began to trickle down her cheeks, dampening her eyelashes, and leaving a wet trail behind them.

Sans seemed to know she was crying, and pulled her towards him, setting her in his lap. He had taken off his long blue coat, and let her wet his shirt with her tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, finally mustering up the strength to push away from him.

She felt his body jolt with shock.

"what-"

Her crying turned into sobs.

"I know I'm overdramatic, and I'm so sorry that I was selfish and rude. I can't believe I'm this dumb, that I'm this awful."

She took a deep breath.

"And if you want to break it off, then go ahead. I won't blame you at all."

Sans froze.

And Frisk waited, half sitting, half lying on the ground, her arms the only thing keeping her from collapsing into a miserable heap on the ground.

Sans seemed like he was trying to speak, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry," Frisk whispered again, looking straight at him. 

 She saw something glint on his cheek, and realized that it was a tear.

He quickly wiped it away, and Frisk could see, even in the dim light, an expression of anger on his face.

Anger.

He was mad at her.

Of course he was, she was such an awful person.

Frisk dissolved into tears again, shielding her face with one arm.

Suddenly, she was yanked towards Sans again, and he pulled her into his lap, hugging her again.

"oh god Frisk, you're too good to be true."

Frisk looked at him in confusion.

And she saw that Sans was crying.

She had never seen him cry before. Not a single tear. But now?

Tears were still running down her face, and he wiped them off tenderly.

"please don't cry," he choked.

"and don't be sorry either, this is my fault. i didn't treat you right, and i..." He cleared his throat. "i took ya for granted. i know you're much more than just a pretty face. ya have everything, the looks, the talent, the intelligence..."

Frisk felt shocked. He wasn't mad at her?

"i'm so angry with myself," he said, laughing sharply. "but i'll try and be a better person, i promise."

Frisk sniffed, and smiled up at him.

"I never wanted a 'better person,'" she said softly. "All i've ever wanted is you."

Sans picked her up and set her on her feet.

"are we all good?" He asked tentatively.

In response, Frisk grabbed his shirt, her hands tangled in the fabric, and pulled him in, her lips meeting his mouth.

She pulled away after a few seconds, laughing a little at his blue face.

They never had really kissed before, but it felt amazing to do it.

"Yes, I forgive you."

Sans seemed a bit out of it, almost in a drunk state. "what?"

Frisk rolled her eyes. "You silly skeleton." She giggled. He just grinned in response.

They didn't notice Undyne and Alphys peering through the crack of the door, trying to contain themselves from fangirling too much.

 

 

   
 


	2. A Small Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So, this chapter skips to two months ahead from the last one.  
> Thanks for reading this! Sorry if the first chapter was awful, I always am self conscious about my writing skills.  
> And now, both Sans and Frisk aren't as sappy and stuff (I hope I din't make y'all barf)  
> but there still is fluff in the future!  
> ~Goukyou

Sans smiled as the ship slowly rose into the air, sun glinting off of it's polished wood sides. _"A great day for a ride,"_ some might say.

_Or a great day for a raid._

Excitement cackled in the air. One could almost sense it's presence, flickering through person to person.

Both monster and human sailors alike began to catch onto the mood. It was the first raid in months, after all.

Sans gripped the wheel tighter, ready to aim on course. Undyne got ready in her position by the lever, Monster Kid right behind her, almost palpitating, and ready for his first raid ever. The cabin boy was clumsy and forgetful, but Sans could feel it in his SOUL, that someday, the little monster could have real potential, even though he lacked arms. The boy fell a lot, and it made Sans laugh.

After the blowup between him and Frisk, Sans had stayed with her two extra months. They had mostly talked, and finally made complete amends. Sans made sure to protect her as much as possible, even though it seemed to slightly annoy Frisk that he was being so overbearing.

But life had been pure bliss.

Except for the fact that he had to hide out whenever the Royal Sky Guard drew near.

Other than that, yeah.

"Sans! You ready?" Undyne called, grabbing the lever.

Sans grinned at her. "yep."

He then turned to face the crew. "remember, we aren't respon _ship_ le for any injuries that may occur, just gonna tell the newbies right away."

Everyone groaned, and Sans took that as the cue to proceed.

"now, undyne!"

Undyne pulled, and the ship took off, streaking through the air, magic exhaust trailing behind it in a rainbow of colors. Sans carefully maneuvered the ship around the docks, and out into open air.

"undyne, orders please." Sans said, staring off into the horizon.  
Undyne nodded, then began to yell at the crew members.

"OK WIMPS! NOW, LISTEN UP. MK, YOU'RE ON REGULAR CABIN BOY DUTIES BELOW DECK! WOSHUA, CLEAN THE TOP FLOORS! AARON, CYTIA, AND LYNX ARE ON MAGIC DUTIES!"

The three nodded, and ran to different ends of the ship, managing magic levels and keeping the ride smooth.

Undyne told the rest to make sure the weapons were ready, and keep on a sharp lookout.

"Hey boss, want me to take the wheel?" She asked, walking over to Sans.

He shook his head. "naw, i think i'm gonna just enjoy the view. i haven't flown for a while ya know... you might wanna check up on the cabin boys, _oar_ they'll destroy everything below deck. that would be _wheel_ y bad."  
Undyne groaned, and trudged off towards the lower deck. "I wish I'd never asked," she muttered.

Sans laughed, watching her go, then looked out across the open sky, speckled with white clouds and islands here and there. A shadow cast over the boat as they flew directly under one, causing a cool breeze to brush across his face.

Steam rose from metal pipes on the islands, ones from blacksmith and engineer shops.

Sometimes there would be the occasional flying sailboat here and there, but nobody spotted the pirate ship far underneath the islands.  
The sun was shining, glinting off the metallic structures underneath the islands. They were magic tubes, and were much more practical for keeping the islands floating. Something to do with steam power, Frisk had explained to him, but he didn't really remember.

Every now and then an express bird would come flying by.  
Express birds had been an idea by the blacksmiths long ago, and nowadays refueled the magic tanks under the islands, since no one could actually reach them without risk of death.

So eventually the express birds were set up. They resembled a somewhat hawk-like shape, bold and muscular, but were programmed with the timidness of a chickadee.

He saw one approach the ship. It seemed rather close.

Well this was rare. They usually flew away quickly.

He squinted at the advancing shape. It certainly didn't look like an express bird...

"that's not an express bird!" he said aloud, then grabbed a small pocket telescope and peered through it.

He yelped and jerked back.

"undyne! get the hell over here!"

Undyne came running. "What's the matter?" She questioned, set off by her captain's unease.

Sans jerked his thumb towards the shape that was now growing closer.

Undyne squinted. "What on earth IS that?"

Sans shoved the telescope into her hand. "please tell that's not-"  
Undyne shoved the telescope back into Sans' hands grumbling. "Great, our first raid and there's a master guard ship straight ahead."

Sans glared at her. "code red, get everyone a weapon just in case. you know the drill."

Undyne nodded, then began to yell. "CODE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED!"  
The main deck suddenly became alive, as the crew of thirty swarmed up the stairs.  
Undyne shouted for guns and swords to be drawn, cannons to be attended to, and the five magic users to get ready.

Sans shivered a little. He wasn't too worried, but so far, there were mainly gunners and swordsmen on the ship, and very few magic users.

Magic users were the strongest of all monsters and humans, then came the swordsmen, and gunners were last.

He and Undyne were magic users themselves.

Undyne summoned a large, glowing spear in her hand. it sharply contrasted with her black tunic.

Sans grabbed the wheel and shoved it downwards, just as a round object, lit on fire, came hurtling towards them. It grazed the very tip of the mainmast. The human in the crow's nest nearly toppled head over heels onto the deck, but stayed firm and eventually regained his balance.  
Another flaming cannonball was shot, and this time, tore a rather large hole in main sail. Sans felt a bit sad. Toriel had just finished the design.

"NGAHHHHH!" Undyne yelled, and hurled the spear towards the upcoming ship.

Sans used his magic to keep it going longer, and the spear struck into the bottom of the ship.

Not surprisingly, it didn't do much at all.

"AIM! AND FIRE!" Sans heard Undyne screech, her one visible eye shining with excitement and revenge.  
Of course. Undyne had once been the captain of the Royal Guard, but soon enough fell in love with the engineer Alphys, a shy and nerdy lizard monster who loved to read those weird, sappy comic books. Alphys had told her about Sans, and how he was the main protecter of the magic shield surrounding the sky world.  
Undyne was already bored with the lack of work in the Royal Guard, and even more enraged to find out that they barely made any impact in society, AND that Asgore had straight up lied to her.  
She didn't tell anyone of her discovery, for it was a secret that could have anyone who knew banished or put to death. Why, no one but Asgore really knew. He probably just wanted to make his wonderful society look nice, and not admit that a band of measly sword swingers outdid his Royal Guard.  
Undyne later snuck out and meet up with Sans. He had hired her right on sight.  
And if the pirates made a leak, they would be banished forever.  
It was a rather mutual relationship between the two.

Finally, Sans heard the boom of a cannon from beneath him, and saw the black object go hurtling through the air. It landed a direct score on the RSG's ship. 

For a while, it was a back and forth battle, with cannons being fired from both sides.

Eventually though, they got close enough to see the fancily dressed sailors on the other ship, all decked out in white and yellow coats, tan trousers, laced cuffs, and thin swords that probably only could be used for fencing.  
The pirates on the other hand wore ripped white, cyan, or black shirts, (Some not even wearing shirts at all,) the occasional vest, khaki pants, and long brown boots. Their swords were long, thick, and sharp, good for slashing. And those who used guns had silver pistols that could shoot three at a time.

Sans glanced back at his crew, and could see that they all had the same expression, the same feeling.

They were determined.

Honestly, the battle could be pretty bloody, this being a master ship and all, but Sans knew that it would feel great to run some swords and bullets through the very people who were taking credit from him.  
The sailors on the other side were laughing, probably not expecting much. The last time there had been a battle, Sans had lost most of his crew, and barely escaped with his own life.

One of them began to catcall to a female pirate who was wearing a rather revealing shirt. Sans couldn't help but laugh as she whipped out her pistol and shot three of them straight through the legs, droplets of blood flying through the air. The sailors stopped laughing, and Sans smiled darkly at their now nervous expressions.

"CHARGE!" One of the commanders shouted, and men, both monster and human, began to jump off of their ship, which was higher above, and down onto the main deck, where Undyne was waiting for them. She sent a barrage of mini-spears flying through the air, catching several men in the chest, and impaling them.

Sans felt his SOUL stir with magic. It swarmed inside of him like a cloud of bees, ready to burst out of him at any moment.  
This would be a great day for them if they succeed without any casualties. Unsheathing his sword, Sans leapt into the frenzy of battle.

He swung his sword at a nearby Sky Guard, and it sliced cleanly through the man's shirt, causing him to scream in shock and pain. With a flourish of his cutlass, Sans knocked the gun that the guy was holding out of his hand, and grinned cheekily at him.

"Checkmate."

The sailor glared at him, clutching his stomach, then turned tails and fled back to the safety of his own ship. Many other sailors began to follow his lead.

Wind whipped through his shirt, stirring the blue bandanna on his neck that signified his position as captain. After knocking another sailor off the edge, he took a moment to see how his crew was doing. Some were engaged in sword fights, others shooting whoever was closest to them. Undyne threw spears left and right, her muscles bulging through her shirt, and sweat dripping down her face, sharp yellow teeth exposed in a wide grin. "NGAAHHHHH!" She screamed, holding an extremely terrified sailor above her head.

 _wish i could take a photo for alphys, she would flip out,_ he thought, chuckling a little. He could just imagine how much she would blush.

Then he heard a scream.

MK was pinned up against the wall, struggling to escape. But without arms, it was useless.

Sans shot his arm towards the sailor who had trapped him, and with a small jerk of his finger, sent him soaring through the air and off the ship, back onto his own.  
MK looked around, confused. Sans rolled his eyes, and using his magic again, threw a sword at him, handle first. MK caught it with his mouth, looking around in confusion as to who could have thrown it.

The little monster finally noticed who was behind the magic, and looked towards Sans gratefully.

"Yo, thanksh dude!" He called, his voice slightly muffled by the handle stuck between his teeth. Sans rolled his eyes. The kid had to learn to use his tail to fight, not his mouth. 

 Minute after minute passed, and the battle was still ongoing. Sans became a little...

Concerned.

For the safety of his own crew?

Of course not. The bastards could handle themselves.

The deck was now stained with blood from the opposing team. Usually the fight would be called off, and one side would surrender, then retreat.

But this was lasting a rather long time. He counted at least twenty dead bodies on the deck, and the numbers were increasing.

What was going on?

Sans had half a mind to call off the battle, but the other part of him knew that it would mean automatic surrender.

Nobody wanted that.

So, he let it continue, sword fighting with some of the tougher monsters and humans, and giving the gunners clear shots.

 _Jeez, how big of a crew do they HAVE?_ Sans thought, noting the swarm of sailors that kept on coming down the ramp.

A bullet whizzed by his skull, nearly nailing him. Sans glanced to see a sailor running down the ramp towards him, desperately trying to reload his pistol. Sans thought he saw... Blood? Staining the front of the guys' shirt from a slice wound.

The sailor actually looked familiar.

It hit him.

It was the same guy he had disarmed, the one he had fought before MK shouted for help.

But somehow, he was up and running again, even though he still was clearly wounded.

But the injury seemed smaller now.

Smaller...

_oh god..._

Sans used his magic to push the guy to the ground before he could fire again, and left him there, struggling, and scanned the deck of the other ship for whoever was general of the troop this time.

Then, something in his SOUL stirred, a faint twinge that made him feel strangely light headed.

Sans turned towards the ramp.

The noise around him dimmed.

Brown, long boots.

A white crest plate.

blue trousers.

And an unmistakable tattered red scarf.

The figure walked through the fray of battle towards Sans, ignoring everything around him.

Finally, the two were only ten feet apart, and Sans knew how tense he looked, eyelights gone and sweat dripping down his skull.

...

"BROTHER." 

 

 

 


	3. A Painful Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS WHO LEFT COMMENTS ARE SO SWEET!!!  
> Thanks so much! I'm glad people actually like my story!!!  
> ~Goukyou

Sans glared at the taller skeleton in front of him.

"papyrus."

Papyrus sighed, and drew his sword, letting it hang limp by his side.   
"YOU KNOW VERY WELL BROTHER THAT RAIDS ARE STILL, AND WILL ALWAYS BE, ILLEGAL."

Sans laughed, his permanent grin feeling more strained than usual. "of course bro. but i don't follow the law. and it seems that you don't either."

Papyrus frowned. "WHAT IN STARS ARE YOU SAYING? OF COURSE I FOLLOW THE LAW! I AM SWORN TO PROTECT IT, AND TO FOLLOW IT MOREOVER!"

The shorter skeleton chuckled, and shoved his hands into the blue pockets of his coat, feeling them curl into fists. "obviously. so  _you_ of all people must know very well that excessive healing during battle is _still_ , and will _always_  be, illegal."  
He threw as much sarcasm into comeback as was possible. But his brother barely seemed fazed by the comment.

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT. BUT EVEN THE LAW MUST SOMETIMES BE BROKEN WHEN IT IS FOR THE GOOD OF THE KINGDOM."

 "the good of the kingdom? what the hell paps!? do you even know what excessive healing  _does_ to a monster or human?!"

Papyrus ignored him, and busied himself with looking around the deck, which was now a battlefield of chaos and blood.

"it's torture papyrus!" Sans yelled, and could feel his magic flaring up inside him. "it's like being severely beaten, having someone heal you, and then being beaten again! sure, the wound goes away, but the pain and the memories don't! the same damn cycle repeats over and over again until the victim finally breaks and-"

Sans paused, knowing he was ranting, and managed to regain his composure enough to continue.

"it's evil paps."

for a second, he saw a look of doubt flash across his brother's face.  
But it was only for a second.

"SANS, WHAT SHOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT RIGHT AND WRONG? ALL YOU'VE DONE DURING YOUR LIFE IS STEAL, KILL, DESTROY. BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM DOING SOMETHING FOR THE GOOD OF THE KINGDOM: PUTTING YOU AND YOUR MURDEROUS CREW TO JUSTICE! SURELY THAT CANNOT BE WRONG, CAN IT?"

"i do more than that paps, and you know it."

"PERHAPS, BUT DON'T DENY THE FACT THAT YOU DO DO MANY TERRIBLE THINGS! I'M SURE THAT THE ROYAL SKY GUARD CAN EASILY TAKE OVER YOUR POSITION IN NO TIME. BUT BROTHER, DO NOT BLAME ME FOR THIS! YOUR DEMISE WILL BE ON YOU, AND NOBODY ELSE."  
He stopped, then seemed to brood over something.  
"BUT BROTHER, I, THE GREAT AND MERCIFUL PAPYRUS, WILL SPARE YOU! YOU ARE BEING GIVEN THE CHANCE TO MAKE AMENDS FOR YOU WICKED WAYS BY TURNING YOURSELF IN, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Sans laughed. "as if i would abandon my crew, let alone my girlfriend."

Papyrus sighed. "MOST MONSTERS AND HUMANS LIVE AND LEARN THROUGH LIFE. YOU JUST LIVE."

Silence.

"AND I FOR ONE KNOW THAT FRISK PROBABLY ISN'T RIGHT FOR A MONSTER LIKE Y-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sans teleported behind him, and used a bone to bash the back of Papyrus's skull and knock him to the ground. He then stepped on his back, rather harshly mind you, and leaned down to Papyrus' non existent ear.  
"burn in hell, bro."

Papyrus twisted around from his position on the ground in shock, then snapped into attention and swung his sword at Sans. With another quick teleport, Sans dodged the blade, and summoned a relatively small Gaster Blaster, then shot it at Papyrus, who scrambled to the side. The beam of energy missed, and ended up crashing into an empty barrel on the other side of the deck, which splintered into thousands of pieces.

That gave Sans an idea.

He waited for Papyrus to attack again, then slowly backed up to the other end of the deck, using his sword to deflect the small bones that came flying at him.

Finally, when Papyrus got close enough, he grabbed the skeleton's outstretched arm and flung him straight into an empty barrel. His brother yelled out in surprise, but Sans didn't wait for him to break out. He grabbed the lid, and slammed it onto the barrel.

"undyne!" Sans yelled, trying desperately to keep the lid down. The fish monster came running. "What's the matter bonehead?"

"i need you to help me throw this barrel onto the other ship! hurry!"

Undyne needed no further explanation. She seized the barrel and with all her strength, flung it across the gap that separated the two ships. A crash from the other deck signaled that it had made a clear landing. Sans heard Papyrus' screech of outrage and pain. The battle around them began to cease as more and more of the Royal Sky Guard began to realize that their captain had been defeated, and there was no more backup.

"Retreat!" One of them yelled, and they all began to run back up the ramp, in desperate attempts to escape the wrath of the pirates.

Undyne laughed watching them go.  
"So Papyrus was in the barrel?"

Sans grinned half heartedly. "yep."

Undyne snickered, and took a swig of her beer that had somehow gone unscathed during the battle. "So what was up with them?"

Sans watched the Royal Sky Guard ship depart, and start heading off towards the setting sun, with all of it's cowardly crew on board.

"they were using excessive healing."

...

"You're joking."

"does it look like i am?"

Undyne scratched her scalp, and leaned forward onto the rim of the ship. "Damn..." She took another sip of her beer then dropped it over the edge, watching it fall into the mass of clouds below. "I always knew the RSG was sick, but this is..."

Sans nodded, and suddenly felt extremely tired, his bones aching to jump into a warm, soft bed and sleep. Undyne noticed his weariness right away. 

"Hey punk, howsabout this. You go and rest up, nice and comfy, while I tend to the wounded, and we'll find a proper healer tomorrow. Whaddaya say?"

Sans nodded. "wake me up tomorrow nice and early. i don't want to get _deep-rest._ "

Undyne shoved him off huffily towards his main cabin, shaking her head.

Sans entered the room, soft, oak walls and polished floors greeting him. A soft hammock lay in the corner, stuffed with pillows and other necessities for a skeleton. Because they had no flesh to protect their bones, they needed a lot of cushioning when they slept.  
He jumped into it, and almost instantly fell asleep, the oil lamp softly flickering beside him on the small desk that lay by his bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Be careful, Sans. He's still just a_ _babybones."_

 _Sans stared down at the tiny skeleton in his arms that was wriggling with delight._  
_"kay."_  
_Why wouldn't he be careful? This little ray of sunshine had just come into his life a month or two ago, and Sans was already attached. His life now practically revolved around the baby skeleton._

_The voice spoke again, scratchy and broken. "Don't forget to feed him once and a while. I'll be back by dinner."_

_Sans nodded, his surroundings blurred. He couldn't make out who the speaker was. The only vivid thing he could see was Papyrus' sweet face staring up at him, still young and innocent._

_The slam of a door signified that the person had left._

_Sans sighed, and picked up his brother, ready to set him back into bed. The tiny monster refused to rest, and kept on bouncing up and down in his crib, needy for attention.  
"guess you're not sleepy, huh," he commented, and the baby made a sound in reply._

_They ended up sitting on the couch in the living room, watching old movies of knights and princesses, which made Papyrus laugh a lot._

_Sans couldn't help but chuckle along._

_He and his bro would grow up to be best buds._

_Sans could just feel it in his SOUL._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"papy, eat your lunch."_

_*Gurgle*_

_"papy, i mean it."_

_Sans tried to feed his brother, making fun noises and sounds to attempt to get him to open his mouth. But the toddler refused. So there was now baby food all over the kitchen table._

_"papy, i swear..."_

_The little monster seemed to huff a little._

_"Sans, eat your food as well."  
The voice was back._

_Sans grumbled, slouching down in his seat. "but papy's not eating either."_

_"Sans..."_

_Suddenly, Papyrus made a sound next to Sans, and he turned to stare, along with the figure in front of him._

_"S-S..."_

_..._

_"SNAS!"_

_Silence._

_And then, Sans could feel the excitement build up in him, bubbling over._

_"papy?"_

_"SNAS!"_

_Sans jumped out of his seat, grabbed Papyrus, and began to swing him around and around in joy.  
"paps, you actually said my name! i can't believe this!"_

_"SNAS! SNAS!"_

_The voice sighed, and Sans could make out that it had stood up and gone over to the sink._

_"I'll wash the dishes," it mumbled, and took the plates, scrubbing them down until they sparkled._

_Sans spent the rest of the day playing with his brother, and trying to teach him how to say other words, while the voice disappeared to somewhere downstairs in the basement._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"SANS! WHERE ARE MY PUZZLES?"_

_"in the closet, bro. i already told you."_

_"WELL HELP ME LOOK FOR THEM!"_

_Before Sans could answer, he saw the figure begin to step outside. Sans, who by now had learned a little magic, managed to teleport behind the voice before it could go away again._

_"where ya going?" he asked lazily._

_The figure stopped a little._

_"I've been summoned by the king to meet him in his court. It's a very..."_

_Pause._

_"Important meeting."_

_Papyrus walked up behind Sans. "WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK? WILL WE HAVE TIME TO MAKE SPAGHETTI?"_

_The figure bent down to Papyrus' level, and rubbed the small skeleton's head. "Of course. I'm sure I'll be back by dinner."_

_With that being said, it grabbed it's briefcase and stepped out the front door onto the porch, the two skeletons following behind it._

_They watched it take the motor boat they had, start it, and saw it slowly fly away across the sky, a trail of magic floating behind it._

_"BYE BYE!" Papyrus shouted, and Sans picked him up so he could get a better view._

_The figure turned back, and Sans could make out that it had waved._

_They sat on the porch, and watched it disappear behind a cloud, out of sight._

_After a while they went back inside, and Sans found Papyrus' puzzle book, and let him work on it at the kitchen table._

_An hour passed._

_Then two._

_Then three._

_Finally, Sans gave up staring at the clock, and made hot dogs for dinner._

_Papyrus grumbled about it being unhealthy, but still ate the dog anyways, seeming to understand there was something missing._

_Sans then put him to bed, and decided to wait for the voice a little longer. It was probably just late._

_Like really, really, late._

_The ticking from the clock filled the kitchen, and Sans saw shadows gradually move across the floor, flickering light here and there, until it was pitch black outside, and only the pale light of the moon filled the room and offered any form of vision._

_He continued to sit there, waiting for something, anything, to happen. The ticking of the clock was driving him mad._

_Sometimes, the creaking of a floorboard or the flapping of a curtain would make Sans excited, to know that maybe, the person had arrived back home._

_He would drift in and out of sleep, worrying, wondering if maybe the figure had been attacked, or something had gone wrong with the motor boat, and it had crashed._

_The chiming of the clock signified that it was midnight._

_Sans gave up and went to Papyrus' room._

_"WHERE IS HE?" The tiny skeleton asked._

_Sans sat down in the chair next to Papyrus' bed._

_"i don't know, bro."_

_"IS HE OKAY?"_

_"like i said, i'm as clueless as you are."_

_His brother sat back in bed, and seemed to think to himself for a bit._

_"I MISS DAD."_

_Sans sighed._

_"i do too."_

_"IS HE GOING TO COME BACK?"_

_Sans glanced out the window, hearing the night wind howl. There was no sign of any boat coming towards them._

_"i don't think he is tonight, but maybe tomorrow."  
_

_Papyrus seemed satisfied with the answer, and snuggled back into bed, hugging his plush car close to his tiny chest. "GOODNIGHT, BROTHER!"_

_"g'night paps."_

_Sans got up, and decided that he also should hit the hay. The figure- no, dad, would probably be back tomorrow._

_Right?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Wrong._

_Days passed, one by one._

_Then weeks._

_Then months._

_Sans' HOPE dropped, point by point. Less and less would he wait outside for the familiar motor boat to pull up to their dock. He wanted for him to be okay, to come and take care of him and Paps again, and not leave them to fend for themselves._

_But dad never came back._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a bit of a backstory chappie. And who knows? The dad may not be who you're expecting.  
> Not everything is as it seems, after all.  
> ~Goukyou


	4. A Shopping Spree and a Concert

Sans woke up gripping his blanket and gasped for air. He felt as if he had just resurfaced from being underwater.

What on earth had that dream been about? Basically just him and Papyrus when they were younger.

Nothing else...

Right?

Sans held his skull in his hands, and thought back to the dream. He couldn't remember much.  
He could just tell Undyne about it later and see what she thought about it.

Rising from the hammock, Sans walked out of his room and onto the deck, sunshine spilling onto his face, and warming his bones. He took a deep breath, and held it, feeling the warm breeze ruffling his cloak.

What a spectacular morning.

A chorus of greetings came from all around him as he walked to the front of the ship to see where they had landed.

Windfall island. Sans had been once or twice, but only for short periods of time. It was a rather small island with one gigantic windmill in the middle, made of wood and run on magic. A small town surrounded it, and if Sans remembered correctly, most of the buildings were shops.

"Sans!" Undyne shouted, and he looked to see her on the shore, waving frantically at him, along with MK and Doggo.

"Come on down, we've got some shopping to do punk!"

...

_What?_

Sans walked onto the ramp that connected the ship to the island, and onto the lush grass that covered the ground, his boots leaving flattened prints behind him. He took one off.

"whaddaya mean? i don't know what you're talking a _boot."_ Sans held up the leather shoe for further affect.

Undyne groaned, facepalming. MK laughed while Doggo just stood in place, arms crossed and smoking a dog biscuit, clearly unamused.

Sans laughed, and slipped it back on. "so pal, what's all this idea of shopping about? we have a wonderful gold mine to raid.

Undyne grinned, flashing her sharp yellow teeth. "Pshaw. We have plenty of time for that. But I think that the whole crew needs some new supplies, don't you?"  
She gave both Doggo and MK a little kick in the shins. Doggo sighed. "Yeah, sure. The swords are getting a little worn, and my magic levels are gettin' kinda low.  
Sans groaned. "guys, if we don't get to the island in time, we're gonna miss the gold packing, and then we'll come home empty handed."  
The fish monster rolled her eyes. "For the love of Asgore, stop worrying. We're gonna make it you fart bag."  
"Yeah Mr. Sans!" MK beamed, jumping up and down. "We'll make it! And, I would sure love a custom sword that I could use to slice up some baddies n' stuff since I... Since I..."  
He trailed off a little, seeming a tad depressed.  

Undyne bent down and put her muscular arms around MK and Doggo's necks, then gave Sans an innocent look.

"Come on Sans, do it for the crew. The food's getting stale anyways." 

Sans growled, bending backwards, skeletal palms over his face. "urghh..."

Undyne squeezed the two monsters beside her tighter, oblivious to the fact that she was now blocking their airway. Sans groaned.

"J-just say y-yes you damn-n numb-b-skull," Doggo gasped, clawing at the arms that were suffocating him.

Sighing, Sans glared at Undyne. "finneeee. fine. fine. go ahead. christ, you're killing them undyne, let em go."

Undyne did so, and jumped into the air with a "NGAHHHH!" as MK and Doggo fell to the ground with purple faces, wheezing.

"Come on, let's go on a shopping spree!"

Sans chuckled, and turned to go back on the ship, when someone grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him back. He heard Undyne's voice in his non existent ear.  
"Ohhh, no way bucko. You're comin' with us."

And that was how, thirty minutes later, Sans was in the dressing room of a clothing store wearing the most ridiculous outfits Undyne could find.

She screamed with laughter seeing him step out of the fitting room, wearing a glittery pink tuxedo with randomly placed turquoise sequins, and almost dropped the groceries.

"HAHAHAAAA YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!"

Sans blushed furiously, and gritted his teeth. "i wouldn't be wearing this damn f***ing thing if you hadn't forced me to."

Undyne ignored him, and continued to laugh, as MK and Doggo tried various ties and hats, seemingly roleplaying. They were singing something softly, but Sans couldn't make out the words.

Sans marched straight back into the changing room, and tore off the outfit, mumbling various curses to himself as Undyne tried to calm down on the other side of the curtain.

As soon as he was back in his regular clothes, Undyne stepped into the room, grinning mischievously while holding something behind her back. Sans eyed her warily.

"what now?"

Undyne snickered. "Don't worry, it's nothing for you."

Sans sighed in relief, and slumped against the wall.

"It's something for Frisk, actually."

"wait what do you- HOLY MOTHER OF SWEET JESUS, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, PUT THAT BACK RIGHT NOW, UNDYNE WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT THING?!"

Undyne roared with laughter, and threw the... outfit... on the floor. "I'm just joking with you buddy. You should've seen your face!"

Sans couldn't escape the blue blush that covered the entire surface of his skull, and buried his face in his coat. "i don't even- why would you- what?"

Undyne whistled and bent down next to him. "Just imagine... If you're shocked now, just imagine Frisky wearing it..."

Sans jolted in shock, and tried to push down the sinful thoughts and images that were entering his mind. As if Frisk would wear that. Would she...?

"just shut up damn it."

"You're imagining it, hahaaaaa!"

"shut up!"

"Ooooh, how scandalous!"

"well you're the one who even brought the thing in!"

Undyne just grinned. "Whatever. But for reals this time, I actually found something she would love."

With a flourish, Undyne whipped out a black and purple galaxy looking dress, that was tight near the top, had a black thick ribbon around the waist that tied in the back to make a bow, and had a poofy bottom. It was mesmerizing to even look at.

"much better," Sans huffed, and smiled a little as he touched the soft and silky fabric. "you're right, she'd definitely love it."

The fish lady laughed, and gave him a noogie. "Well, y'know what? I was gonna buy it and give it to her since i AM her bestie, but how about you take it and give it to her instead?"

Sans shrugged and got up from the floor. "sounds good."

They found Doggo and MK, walked over to the cashier, and began to pay fir the clothing that they had bought.

Which included a lot of hats and scarves.

Tons, and tons of hats and scarves.

"ugh, what are you guys even gonna do with all of these?" Sans asked MK. The little yellow monster just grinned. "You'll see!" Shrugging, Sans waited for the cashier to check them all. Thank god they were all tacky. It meant that they were all cheap as well. The total added up to about 10G.

"Hand me the dress, sir," The lady at the register said.

Sans handed it, and Undyne bent down a little to his level. "She's gonna really love it... And I mean a lot. Like, totes a lot."

"i get it undyne."

"No I mean, a whole super duper shmooper lot."

"i know!"

The cashier smiled and gave them the receipt. "Thank you. Your total today will be 1010G."

...

_What the-_

"UNDYNE!"

But the fish monster was already out the door, hooting and laughing. "DON'T WORRY, SHE'S GOING TO LOVE IT, I'M TELLING YOU! BUT NEXT TIME, CHECK THE PRICE TAG LOVER BOY!" 

Sans grabbed the huge bag containing the clothing, slammed the G on the counter, and ran after her, struggling slightly under the load. "I SWEAR TO ASGORE UNDYNE! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU INTO SOME TASTY FISH SUSHI, JUST YOU WAIT! AND THEN I'M GONNA FEED IT TO ALPHYS, AND SHE'S GONNA SAY, 'THIS IS _SOY_ AWESOME, IT MAKES _MISO_ HAPPY!' BECAUSE THERE'S O- _FISH_ -ALLY NO MORE MR.  _RICE_ GUY!"

A groan signaled that she had heard him.

\--------------------------------------------

"Let's get this one!"

"No you idiot, this one is by far the tastiest!"

"I personally think we should get the bone shaped one."

Sans smiled a little as the three monsters bickered about which cake to get for the crew.

And Undyne was going to have a large bruise on her back for a while.

"hurry up and choose, gosh."

Undyne stroked her chin in thought for a few seconds, then slammed her fists onto the glass containing the pastries. "EXECUTIVE DECISION!"

Sans rolled his eyelights. Welp. They were gonna have a triple layer cheesecake for dessert then.

"We're getting all three!"

...

..........

"what?"

"You heard me! We're getting all three cakes!"

"undyne, we're going to run out of gold at this rate."

She stared at him for a little, then bent down.

"Yeah, but we're about to get a crap ton more if the raid is successful," she whispered.

Sans sighed.

"fine."

There was cheering from MK and Undyne, and they fist bumped each other while Doggo pretended not to be excited, but his wagging tail gave him away.

"after this, we're going back to the ship," Sans said, exasperated now. Everyone seemed to be tired, even Undyne, (Though she would rather die than admit it), so they all agreed. After five hours of shopping for weapons, food, clothing, dessert, and nice cream, the four were worn out and ready to crash for the evening.

They paid for the cakes, and now had fifteen gigantic shopping bags split between them all.  
"I'm going to break my darn back," Doggo spat as he attempted to keep the groceries from dragging on the dirt path that lead down to the docks.  
"Ditto," MK agreed.

Sans decided that now was a good time to tell Undyne about the dream. He motioned for her to fall back a bit, and she did.

"What's up?"

So Sans retold her everything about his dream, and asked whether she thought it was a memory or just some nightmare.

"Hmmm... Sounds a bit strange. I think maybe you were just reliving some past memories. It seems like you were familiar with some of the events."

Sans nodded.

"But who was the man?"

...

"the man?"

"Yeah, you mentioned some guy in your dream, and you even called him dad."

"wait, i did?"

"Yeah."

Sans thought to himself. He had said something about a man? How had he not remembered saying something?

"I dunno man, maybe you're just getting memories mixed up with fantasy. Or that's just something you haven't remembered up until now."

Sans stared at her, then shrugged. "guess so."

They got to the ship relatively slowly, and the crew rejoiced when they saw the goods.

Sans spent some time under the deck organizing weapons until he was called up by Undyne, who was definitely hiding something, since the grin on her face wouldn't dissapear.

"Fly us away, captain."

Sans eyed her curiously, then sighed, and took the wheel, watching her go off to the rather large group of crew members huddled on the other side of the deck. They were talking in hushed voices.

Eh, probably nothing.

Soon the ship flowed into some air traffic, and plenty of boats, all shapes and sizes surrounded them, stuck because of a nearby engine failure.

Sans stood back, and waited, watching the sun set over the horizon. It was so relaxing, watching the sun set. So tranquil. So peaceful. So-

"ALRIGHT BOYS AND GALS, ARE YOU READY?" Undyne suddenly screamed from behind, and Sans whirled around to see her and the crew dressed in the ridiculous hats and scarves that they had bought earlier.

"what the-"

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

A chorus of voices filled the air.

 _"M_ _y_ _milkshakes bring all the monsters to the yard, and damn right, they're better than yours, damn right they're better than yours..."_

"undyne, what are you even singing?!" Sans yelled over the ragtag choir.

"Some weird human songs that Shyren found!" She screamed back. "We spent like an hour yesterday memorizing them while you were asleep. They're awesome!"  
The pink feathery scarf around her neck swayed in the breeze.

The nearby monsters and humans in the other boats were now staring at the crew in what seemed to be confusion and also a hint of humor.

_"Because you know we're all about that bass, 'bout that bass..."_

Sans groaned, banging his head against the wheel. They were doing this just to annoy him, weren't they.

_"It's the final countdownnnnnn~"_

There was an off-key kazoo from somewhere in the mass of singing monsters.

Laughter was trickling from all around, and Sans pulled his hat farther down on his head in embarrassment.

 _"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_  
_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría why cosa buena_  
_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena_  
_Heyyyy Macarena!"_

Sans peeked out from underneath his hat and couldn't help but laugh as he watched them dance, all in perfect synchronization. Well, except for MK, but he didn't seem to mind as he swayed along, sunglasses bouncing up and down on his head. Even Doggo and Whimsun were getting in on the act, tapping their feet rythmically to the music. Undyne was rivaling with Vulkin for having the most energy.

After another song, (something to do with a duck and grapes that was so awful Sans was about to throw himself off the ship) they FINALLY ended, and there was applause from the other boats around them.

"THANK YOU!!!! ALL OF THIS WOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE IF IT WASN'T FOR OUR WONDERFUL CAPTAIN, SANS! GIVE IT UP FOR HIM! HE ISN'T BORING AFTER ALL!" Undyne screamed, and Sans wanted to die as people laughed and cheered, mostly his crew though. One kid from a canoe called for more, and soon there were cries of "encore!" that grew louder and louder until Undyne willingly gave in.

And that was how Sans spent an antagonizing three hours listening to annoying human pop songs from back in the 2000s and watching Undyne autograph people's clothing and boats.

Needless to say, it was the strangest yet best night of his life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've eaten nothing but cake, nutella, and doritos today, so that's why this chapter was just plain weird (I was high on sugar and unhealthy junk). Sorry if ya'll didn't like it or thought it was too over the top, I wrote this at like, nine at night, and finished it by eleven. It was far off from the original plan for this chapter, obviously.  
> I'm sorry haha. (Did ya'll notice the Legend of Zelda "Windwaker" reference)  
> ~Goukyou


	5. The First Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry about the last chapter, now that I look back on it, I realize how trashy it is  
> But oh well, live and learn, amiright?  
> It's been a while since I've last updated, haha. Sorry 'bout that too...

Sans continued to fly the ship, his head still spinning in embarrassment. Undyne was in for it now. But that could wait; they still had to reach the island by sunrise. And it was now...

2:37 AM.

Stifling a yawn, Sans glanced back at the crew, most of whom were passed out on the deck from having one too many beer bottles. Undyne was the only one still a bit sober.  
He looked back in front of him, and felt the chilly night breeze sting his cheekbones. Winter had lasted for longer than usual, and finally, summer was going to arrive soon, so did there HAVE to be cold weather?

The target island was up ahead. He doubted they'd be able to raid tonight. A few minutes passed, and he saw a shape in the distance. But strangely, there were no lights. Even at night there would be the comforting glow of the windmill towers on every island. But it was all dark. The ship approached, and Sans' breath caught in his throat.

The island was empty. Wisps of smoke came from charred blackened rooftops indicating that there had been a fire.

What had happened here?

He carefully maneuvered the ship around the island, and took out his pocket telescope for a better look. There was no sign of life anywhere, just ashes and debris.

"what on earth..."

A yawn from behind startled him, and Sans turned to see a sleepy Undyne.

"Isn't life crazy? Our crew is too, though. And the crew is life..."

Sans ignored her drunk ramblings and looked through the telescope again.

He could just see ashes and...

Dust.

Monster dust.

And human blood.

"undyne, get your head in the game you dumb piece of tuna, and get a look at this."

The fish monster peered through the telescope and seemed to jerk awake. 

 

"What the hell," she started to mutter, and took the telescope from his hand. Sans then guided the ship a bit closer to the island. Now that he could have a better look, he saw massive gaping holes the sizes of craters in the buildings and all throughout the island. It looked like a scene straight out of a horror movie.

"I don't like this," Undyne muttered. Sans could hear the quiver in her voice. He knew why. There was no way that someone- or something- could have made this much damage in such little time.  
"me neither, but we should find out what happened to this place."

Sans flew the ship cautiously around the island several times. No signs of life.

Anywhere.

The ship grew closer and closer until its shiny edges were skimming the dirt and grass of the island. Sans managed to dock it at the partially destroyed port.

Knowing the crew would be no help, Sans grabbed Undyne and dragged her off the ship and onto the green torn up grass.  
"What do you think happened?" The fish monster asked, pondering a smashed metal statue lying off to the right. Sans ignored her and bent down, taking out a small metal instrument from his coat pocket. Carefully, he took some of the soil from the ground and opened the lid to the device. Popping it in, he stood up and walked over to a smashed building. He took some rubble and did the same procedure. Finally, after a bit of searching, Sans then took a bit of monster dust from the ground and added it in.

He pressed a small button on the side, and the instrument whirred to life. Colors flashed inside as the steady hum of the gears grinding disturbed the peace and quiet. After around a minute, the humming stopped. The device suddenly flashed a deep purple. Sans felt a tiny bit of panic rise in his chest.

"What was that all about?" Undyne asked.  
"it's a dark magic detector that frisk made for me. it has three stages to it, so we'll know if that was the reason behind this mess after the third. i hope i'm wrong about this though... the damages were too small to be dark magic. that stuff can blow a whole island up."

Setting it on the ground, Sans watched as the detector began to whirr again. The purple light flashed for a while, then shut off.

"Last test," Sans murmured, and held it up. A small antennae with a glowing metal ball on top popped up from the top of the detector. It began to turn around, scanning the surroundings. A beep seemed to signal that it's job was done.

"What now?" Undyne asked. Picking it up, Sans tapped it against the side of a building. The light flashed red.

He tapped it against the ground. The light flashed red again.

He began to touch almost everything with the detector, becoming obviously more relieved with every red light that flashed in response to contact.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, almost every solid object had been scanned.  
"no dark magic detected," Sans breathed. "kind of weird that it made us do the scanning at the end."

He started to walk back to the ship. Undyne wasn't as quick to follow. She noticed a collapsed market stall that seemed to be... Bulging."

"come on undyne. the crew's waitin' for us."

Walking over to the stall, Undyne gingerly lifted the tarp laying over its crumpled remains.

She screamed.

Sans teleported over in a flash. "what happened?!"

Undyne merely pointed to the stall, her hand still holding the corner of the tarp. Sans swiveled his head to look inside.

There had to be at least thirty dead bodies stuffed inside. Both monster and humans. Dust on the ground indicated that there had been more monsters inside who had just already dissolved. Each body had gruesome holes in it, the flesh and muscle burned and charred.

Sans fought the urge to throw up.

Taking the detector, he shakily and slowly brought it close to one of the human's face, then gently tapped their cheek.

The light flashed green.

Unable to bear the sight any longer, the two stumbled back, letting go of the tarp, tasting bile in their throats.

After they gathered themselves, Sans checked the detector again.

The results for the last tap had come out positive.

Someone wielding dark magic had managed to cross the barrier.

They had destroyed an island.

And now they were on the loose, somewhere in the skyworld.

The problem was, where?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAND cue "dramatic" cliffhanger. hehe.


	6. Blood and Guts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN GRUESOME AND DISTURBING THEMES  
> If you do not wish to read this chapter, there will be a summary at the end.  
> You have been warned.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------  
> It's been a while guys! I promise I haven't given up on this story...  
> Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. If there's something I need to fix or something I can do better be sure to let me know!  
> -Goukyou

 

Undyne was silent as the pair made their way back to the ship. Sans knew she was tough on the inside and out, but what they had just seen would surely scar them for life.

"Sans?" She asked, her voice shaking a little.

"yeah?" he responded quietly.

"What... What do you think happened here?"

Sans didn't answer her right away.

They walked a few more paces, then stopped. Undyne looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

"some bastard managed to cross the barrier, though i don't know how. black magic isn't strong enough to break it, not unless experimented with expertly. the only ones who would be able to successfully wield black magic and power it without losing their SOUL are the blacksmiths. so i think they've got someone to help them. anyways, lots of people were banished, so i wouldn't be surprised if there was an exiled blacksmith or two."

The fish monster was silent for a moment. "So what do we do?"

Sans shrugged. "the only thing we can do: tell asgore and defend the skyworld."

Suddenly, his eyes seemed to light up.

"i've got it!" he shouted, and grabbed Undyne's arm. "oh my god i'm so dumb. we can just find some of the emergency barrier patches in one of the blacksmith shops here! i know where they're stored. depending on the size of the crack, we might be able to fix it. that'll give us enough time to tell asgore and get everyone ready to defend."

Undyne shook him off of her. "But we don't know how far away the hole is!"

Sans chuckled, and made a sassy pose. "have you forgotten that i have the map of the skyworld implanted in my skull? this island isn't far from the edge of the barrier. that's probably where they broke through."

His partner stared at him. Then a smirk grew on her face. She grabbed Sans and gave him a well-intended noogie. "Jeez ya nerd, I forgot how useful you can be."

Sans laughed. He was feeling excited. Him and his crew might actually be recognized as heroes for once! And they could help save the skyworld!

He jabbed his thumb towards the burned town. "shall we?"

Undyne's face fell. "I don't know. I think we should get the crew first."

Sans waved his hand in dismissal. "pish posh. look, i know this sounds horrible, but there's only dead people around here. i'm one hundred percent sure that whoever attacked this place is long gone by now."

Undyne squirmed a little, but didn't argue. Sans started to jog back to the village, with the fish monster close behind.

"imagine undyne! we can actually be recognized heroes for once! we won't have to spend all out time running from the sky guard!"

"Yeah," Undyne said, but she was feeling a bit uneasy. The fact that they were going back towards the pile of bodies made her feel a bit sick.

They jogged past the docks and into the town square,a bit out of breath.

"now we just need to find the blacksmith's shop..." Sans looked around at the shops. He finally spotted it after a little. "there it is!" he exclaimed, and ran over to a wooden building that somehow was still standing.

"How do you know this is the right shop?" Undyne asked, following him. He snorted.

"my girlfriend is a blacksmith. i can tell what the shop looks like from a mile away."

Undyne rolled her eyes. "Mine is too dummy, I know what the shop looks like. I meant how could you tell with all the ashes covering everything?"

Sans shrugged as he pulled open the door. "i just know."

They walked inside. The smell of mold and cobwebs greeted them. Sans went to the main work desk that lay on the far right. He was about to push it aside when he noticed a journal laying open on the ground underneath it.

"hey undyne, check this out." he picked it up and blew the dust and ashes off of it. Undyne knelt down next to him, and began to read under her breath.

There's been speculation about the strength of the barrier. The king has called for the blacksmiths to come together in around a month. I think he wants us to help him repair it. I don't know why, but all of this seems a bit rushed. Does the king know something we don't? Is he worried about the dark forces that lie beyond our protective bubble? I got a letter from Anita. She says the stars warn us of future trouble soon to come. I think that her prediction may be correct for once. I keep on seeing things behind the barrier when I go out to get more supplies. Things like flashes of black and dark purple. It's as beautiful as it is terrifying. I was going to send a letter to the king about it, but all of the carrier birds were unresponsive. I don't know what happened to them. I'll build more later. In the meantime, I've been trying to make a help signal. I don't know if it'll work.

Sans flipped the pages from before. They were all regular blacksmith notes. He went back to the page he had been on. He would have to keep the journal. There were some things in her message that would have to be used for proof, like the carrier birds and the strange swirls.

He flipped the page.

There was strange writing of a different language scrawled across the next piece of paper in thick ink. It seemed rushed and desperate.

UMLAYEZO WOSIZO

SISIZE

QUALISA

BAFILE, ABAPHILA

SHINTSHA ISIKHATHI

EZINYE AZIKWAZI UKULONDOLOZWA

Sans flipped through the rest of the journal, a bit confused. There was nothing else but ominous stains that looked suspiciously like blood.

"We can bring that to Alphys. She knows someone who can decipher it."

He jumped. He had almost forgotten Undyne was here.

"r-right..." he took stuffed the journal in his pocket. "i should get the patches now."

He continued to push the desk across the floor. It made an uncomfortably loud screeching noise. Sans swore he heard something faint from outside. But underneath the desk was a small trapdoor.

"bingo." he fist pumped the air, and grabbed the latch, opening the trapdoor. Inside lay a small white package. Sans grabbed it. He then heard the same noise again. It sounded like a moan of agony. Undyne didn't appear to have heard. Sans stood up rather abruptly. "we should go now." She nodded, and they made their way out of the room.

They were back in the square. Sans clutched the package tighter to his chest. Dark clouds had gathered up above, signaling that there would be a storm soon to come. Ominous shadows were cast upon the ground.

Undyne seemed to notice the tense mood. She tugged at Sans' sleeve. They started to walk briskly back to the direction of the docks. They were approaching the stall with the bodies. Sans averted his eyes. It made him sick to look at the lumps in the stall.

They continued to walk.

Something moved from under the tarp.

It started to rain.

Thunder boomed from up above, startling both of the monsters. Sans stopped momentarily to pull his hood up, hoping to be quick since they were only around twelve feet from the stall and still a good ways into the town.

He saw something move from the corner of his eye.

Whirling around, he watched a figure stumble from the stall. The figure seemed wounded.

Had someone survived the attack?

"hey!" he called out. "are you alright over there?"

The person stopped.

Lightning crackled, and illuminated the area for nothing but a brief moment.

But it was all Sans needed to see. A mangled corpse, with bits of bloody and burned skin peeling away from the bone. Intestines dripped out of it's open stomach.

" **RUN!"** he screamed, turning around to shove Undyne ahead of him.

She stumbled forward, and whipped her head around, only to see the thing that was advancing on the two. Her eyes widened. She broke into a sprint, with Sans following close behind her. Suddenly it seemed as if there were hundreds of corpses coming out of the shadows. Most from directly in front of them. Sans and Undyne ducked into an alleyway, and crouched behind some boxes. The swarm of the dead didn't see them turn, so they merely looked around jerkily, hoping to catch any signs of life. Sans heard Undyne suck in her breath.

He turned to look next to her to see the body of a child. He fought the urge to vomit. At least it wasn't moving around like the others.

Not yet at least.

It suddenly twitched. Then it's stomach burst open, blood and bits of flesh combusting out of it. Black tendrils swarmed out of the child and wrapped around their arms and legs. Sans watched in horror as they made holes, and began to thread themselves through each limb, probably to the bone. It's eyes popped out of its sockets from the strain, and bits of what was probably brain began to ooze out of its ears.

Slowly, the child began to move, like a puppet on a string.

Undyne didn't hesitate. She jumped up, summoned a spear, and hurled it at the corpse. It stuck through the chest, sending the corpse flying backwards in a spray of blood and guts. She grabbed Sans by the arm and tugged him along down the alleyway. He knew what she was thinking: They had to get out of this hellish nightmare.

As they ran, Sans saw some corpses start to absorb each other in hopes of becoming more powerful. One ripped an arm off of another and attached it to their own torso. This was too much. Adrenaline pumping through his bones, Sans teleported him and Undyne to the docks. His magic was running thin.

The crew noticed them running, and began to call out to them. Teleporting once more, Sans collapsed on the deck of the ship and puked.

Undyne did as well, her face green. She managed to choke out half a sentence before emptying her stomach. "Start the.... damn.... motor."

The crew did as was asked without hesitation. They knew that something was wrong. Sans felt the whir of the motor from underneath the floorboards. He heard the screams of his shipmates as they realized what was inhabiting the island. The ship lifted off the docks. Sans crawled over to the edge, and peered over the side railing at the monsters that were wandering around aimlessly. They suddenly dropped to the floor, lifeless again.

"black magic," he muttered, then vomited again.

\--------------------

"Here. This drink will ease the trauma for both of you," Shyren cooed. Sans and Undyne were sitting at the back of the ship, terrified and shaking. Sans immediately drank it and felt the sharp edge of the memories go away. Now when he thought about what had happened, he could still tell how serious it had been, but now it seemed to be far into the past. Undyne visibly relaxed as she sipped the liquid from the mug.

"that was hella crazy."

Undyne snorted. "You don't say."

Sans felt the dark mood start to lift off of his shoulders. "i do say. anyways, the crew did a pretty good job patching the hole. i think it'll buy us some time to warn everyone."

His friend nodded, but he could still sense her tense emotions.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "hey undyne, it's okay. we both know what caused this, and we can try to fix it. we're returning home now. you'll get to see alphys, and i'll get to see frisk. it'll be okay."

Undyne gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks you moron."

He leaned back into the couch they were resting on. "don't mention it."

As the sun set, Sans wondered if everything really would be okay.

It didn't matter. Whatever happened, he'd fix it.

Hopefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary  
> Sans and Undyne go back to the island to find a patch for the barrier, since they suspect someone might have broken it. They find a journal with clues in it and also a strange message in a different language.  
> As they leave, it starts to rain, and they see someone walking towards them from the tarp that had the bodies in it. It's one of the dead bodies, but it's reanimated. They're suddenly everywhere. Sans and Undyne escape to an alley where they witness a child transforming into one of the zombie things. Undyne wounds it, and they teleport back to the ship. As they leave, the corpses suddenly fall back to the ground, lifeless. Sans realizes they were controlled by black magic. He and Undyne are given a potion to help reduce the trauma. They then decide to go home and tell Asgore of their discovery, but not before the crew patches the hole.   
> \--------------------------------------------------------------  
> So that was the basic gist of the plot for today's chapter. Hope y'all liked it.  
> Comment any questions or concerns you may have!


	7. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHHAHA  
> IM BACk  
> AnD READY TO ROCK  
> SORRY FOR THE DELAY  
> I WAS BUSY  
> BUT  
> I got some angst ahead bois  
> And some fluff  
> Hope y'all enjoy it

"There it is!" MK shouted happily, pointing his tail to the familiar island Sans had grown to know so well.

He had sent a messenger bird to Asgore beforehand, telling him that Undyne would be meeting with his majesty on Ogygia to discuss the matters of the broken barrier. He just prayed that the king wouldn't take it as an excuse to arrest them all.

Smiling to himself, he imagined feeling the warmth of Frisk's skin against his bones, and how lovely it would be to see her again...

"Hey lover boy, stop yer daydreaming, it's almost time to pull into port!" Undyne said, giving him a playful punch. Sans snapped out of his thoughts, gave her a smile, then carefully guided the ship safely into the back end of the docks, a special area that few knew about. Okay, that was a lie. Almost the entire island knew about it, they just pretended not to. It was really made so that the pirates could come and leave without being caught or noticed.

As the ship landed gracefully in the port, its sails finally hanging limp, the wind no longer causing them to billow out.

As the ramp was lowered, Sans was the first to jump off the ship, collapsing to the ground laughing, and caressing the grass.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Undyne asked as soon as she had unloaded.

"nothin', i just missed this place."

Rolling her eyes, Undyne smirked. "Interesting way of showing it."

As soon as Sans had finished rolling around in the dirt, he jumped up. "welp! time for the best part of the day." With a snap of his fingers, he teleported away in a blip. Undyne couldn't help but smile. She'd seen the skeleton at his best and his worst. He generally was a chill laid back person. Some took it as a form of laziness, others ignorance. She knew that it was really a feeling of nihilism. When they first had met, Sans didn't care if he lived or died, often trying the riskiest missions possible as he deemed life "meaningless." Now his personality was very much like a puppy at times. So blissful and sweet. His development really... Was inspiring to see.

He was most certainly going to see Frisk. That, or he'd be at Grillby's first. It was late evening, and the sun was just starting to set, bathing the island in bright hues of orange and yellow. Sitting, Undyne gazed out across the sky, a familiar feeling of melancholy filling her heart.

Papyrus.

She missed the guy.

He used to be her best friend, and they would often get together for explosive cooking sessions, that always ended in laughter and smiling faces. 

Even Alphys didn't seem to fill the void, as much as she loved the small, adorable lizard monster.

She always just pictured his heartbroken face, when she had told him she was leaving the sky guard.

He cried, begged, pleaded that she stay, but Undyne had already made up her mind.

He became cold, distant, even quieter during her moving days.

His voice had become softer even.

She still beat herself up about it all the time. She knew that leaving the guard was the right thing to do, but how could she betray her best friend like that?

After a few moments of silence, she gave the sunset one last bittersweet gaze before turning back towards the town where all the crew members were running towards excitedly, like small children racing to a playground.

The sulking could come later.

She had some friends to greet.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bustling around her workspace, Frisk let her hands idly fix the old generator she was working on as she dreamed of a large glass of beer. Large as her head, and refreshing as mountain spring water on a baking afternoon. She could see it now, glistening gold, with two inches of thick foam on top, bubbling and frothing like the apple cider at the market square.

A sharp pain brought her back to reality as she accidentally dropped the wrench in her hand, which proceeded to land on her foot. Yelping in pain, she clutched her toes, grimacing. The drink would have to wait.

She picked the wrench back up, and continued to work, letting her mind wander once again to fantasies of a small break. She had been working non-stop lately. Some random orders from the king were due tomorrow, and she would be burning the midnight oil if she didn't focus, which of course she didn't. These parts were so monotone and boring, she was able to do them with her eyes closed.  
Maybe.

Time passed, and the afternoon shadows began to flicker across the room. She just wanted to stop already. It was getting chilly, and her work outfit wasn't doing much to shield her from the brisk wind. October was well along by now, and soon enough the snow would be topping the houses like icing on a cake. 

She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear the back door open until a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

She screamed and elbowed whoever the perv was that had grabbed her in the gut. A loud grunt came from behind her, and as soon as the pair of arms had loosened from her middle, she spun around ready to land a solid sucker punch to their face.

Sans was crouched on the ground, grabbing his ribs. His teeth were gritted in pain.

"HOMYGOD!"

Frisk was next to him in a flash, panicking. "I'M SO SORRY SANS I DIDN'T SEE YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST SOME WEIRD STRANGER AND IM SO SORRY I WOULD NEVER EVER TRY TO HURT YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Sans gave her a forced smile, but it was obvious he was still in pain. Ignoring his alarmed protests, Frisk lifted up his shirt to see a slightly cracked rib. She screamed for the third time that day.

"calm down, it's just a small crack. but no  _arm_ done, eh?"

Frisk still fussed over him until the sea tea she had given him finally kicked in, and the crack disappeared entirely.

"I'm so, SO sorry!" She sobbed for what must have been the hundredth time in a row.

"'s fine frisk. but that was pretty impressive to say the least."

She huffed, and gave him a look.

He stood, and she grabbed his arm, in case he were to fall.

Laughing, he ruffled her hair teasingly. "better to not take any  _wrists,_ amirite?"

Frisk rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You sure you don't need to rest?"

He waved her off. "naw, but thanks sweetheart."

Blushing, she gave him a peck on his skull, which dusted his cheekbones a light blue. Stars, he had missed her.

"hows about we watch a movie? it's a bit late, so we can finish it tomorrow."

"I'll make the popcorn!" She sang, and bounced out of the shop and into the kitchen to find the bags of buttery goodness. Sans retreated to the living room to wait.

They chose a lighthearted classic,  _Mall Cop,_ one that Undyne found to be the most hilarious movie in the world. Sans had to admit that it was humorous, but kind of stupid at the same time.

The movie ended relatively quickly, and Sans was already passed out on the couch, leaning on Frisk's shoulder, his face peaceful and at ease.

Frisk couldn't help but giggle at him. He was adorable when he slept, she had to admit.

Deciding he could spend the night on the couch, she started to rise, ready to clean the popcorn bowl out and hit the sack for the night.

As soon as she tried to get up, a skeletal hand suddenly wrapped around her arm and attempted to pull her back in.

"you're not goin' anywhere for now," Sans mumbled sleepily. Frisk ignored him and continued to try and pry her arm out of his grasp, but it was to no avail. Damn, he was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Come on, I'm going to bed now Sans. Can you please let me go?"

One eyesocket opened lazily and looked at her.

"only if i can come with you."

He then winked and seemed to fall back into a dreamy haze.

Frisk, for her part, was a hot mess now. "Sans!" She squeaked, and began swatting his arm, much to his amusement. Eventually he grew tired of her attacks and pulled her down and into his chest, wrapping his arms around her middle. 

"come on. it's been a long day, and i just wanna sleep a little with my favorite human. that too much to ask?"

"Well," Frisk tried to argue feebly, but knew she was defeated and let herself be fully embraced by the skeleton that she loved so dearly.

"You owe me one."

"sure."

They eventually both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes not as much fluff as I intended  
> :(  
> Well hope you liked it!  
> :)


	8. King Asgore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doo doo doo  
> Thanksgiving break is here!!!  
> So that means I'll be updating all three of my stories by the end of the week <3  
> Thank you for your patience!!!

Undyne felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead as she slowly approached the glittering castle gates. Two guards stood watch in front of it, and eyed her suspiciously.

"Name?" One of them asked, pointing his sword threateningly at her.

"Undyne."

They stood in stunned silence, dumbfounded. Then, snapping out of their trance, they both crouched, swords poised and muscles tense. Of course they were shocked. She was well known everywhere for being traitor to the royal crown. And what traitor politely presents themselves at the front door of their former king?

"You're a threat and traitor to the throne. Surrender now, or risk certain death."

Pinching her forehead, Undyne snorted. "Chillax you dumbasses, I'm here for an important meeting with the king."

They did not chill however, and merely became more aggressive.

"If you don't leave right now, we will be forced to call the entire castle guard."

"Well this is pointless," the fish monster muttered, and with a summoned spear and mighty leap, hurled herself over the castle gate.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! GET HER!" She heard one shout from behind her, and took off, running down the cobblestone road, eager to fulfill her mission and get the absolute HECK out of here. All she needed to do was talk to that weakling of a king and let him know that the barrier had been broken and they had found a raided island with many traces of black magic. She decided to leave the whole zombie thing out of it though.

Bursting into the main room, she saw the furry goat yelp and drop his tea at her arrival. His sons, Asriel and Chara, stood next to him with a look of annoyance on their faces from being so rudely interrupted. It quickly changed to surprise, however, the moment they realized exactly who their visitor was.

"What the hell?" Chara yelled, pulling out a knife from his back pocket. 

"Please, calm down Chara," Asgore chided from his seat. "There's no reason for violence." He then turned his attention to Undyne. "I didn't expect to see you here, Undyne. What brings you to the castle?"

Looking into his kind, dark eyes, Undyne only felt further disgust and annoyance to the pitiful monster. He wasn't fit to be a king, and never would be. 

"I've got an urgent message. We were flying near the barrier-"

"Hold up," Asgore interrupted. "Why were you flying near the barrier in the first place?"

Exasperated, Undyne took a few steps forwards. "That doesn't matter! As I was saying, we were flying near the barrier and-"

"Oh, but I think it does matter, Undyne."

The King's voice had become strangely quiet.

"Because you see, we received word of a pirate ship flying away from a ransacked island, that was almost burned to the ground."

"Wait!" Undyne yelled, furious now. "That's what we're here to talk about! And I can assure you, it wasn't our doing-"

He reached down to pick up the fallen teacup from the floor and gently placed it back onto its saucer.   
"How can I be sure? You're a pirate after all, and most pirates are known for doing this sort of thing. Really, I think I have a right to hold you and your crew responsible for this."

Finally pushed to her limit, Undyne marched forwards to the king, ignoring his two sons. She leaned as close in as she could, enough to see every individual hair on his furry face. He looked rather frightened, and squirmed uncomfortably under her glare. Chara tried pulling her away, but she remained firm, sweat dripping down her face, and her teeth glistening threateningly.

"Now listen up you sack of goat droppings," she spat, grabbing him by his collar. Asriel unsheathed his sword, and raised it, ready to strike at Undyne's arm. But he never brought it down, as the next words made everyone present freeze in terror.

"There's been a tear in the barrier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BAAAAAAAAAAACK  
> Merry Christmas yo  
> Sorry for being inactive, along with school I'm still taking several music and athletic sessions, so I've had almost no time to write.  
> But it's break, so rest assured that a lot more chapters are to come soon!  
> -Goukyou


End file.
